Five Points of a Black Star
by Tamisha
Summary: Work in progress. A look at the backrounds of the Witches Five. Contains both manga and anime elements. PG-13 for cursing and mild shoujo ai in later chapters.
1. The Imperfect Reflections: Cyprine and ...

The Imperfect Reflections

The Imperfect Reflections

As narrated by Cyprine

My sister, Ptitol and I were the first of the Witches 5. Perhaps this is why our level is so high, but we prefer to believe that status comes from our being the strongest and most dedicated. I'm sure the others would disagree, but we rarely bordering on never talk to or even see them.

Ptitol and I came into this world as conjoined twins. Our attachment to each other was not as serious as with other cases, so the doctors were able to separate us. We still have the matching scars on our hips.

I think of the conjoining as symbolic to our relationship later in life, as we remained just as close mentally as we had been born physically. We always knew where the other was, if they were happy, upset, or hurt. Not having anything to judge against, I always assumed that our mental bond was normal for twins.

Both of us were extremely athletic, and a rivalry sprung up between us through the years. Of course, the competition always remained friendly, one of up the winner yesterday, the other the winner today. As time passed, each of us became stronger in certain areas. I was the gymnast, able to able with ease on the narrowest beams; and Ptitol gained great endurance, able to run lap after lap after lap without tiring.

The shock to our relationship came soon after we celebrated our sixteenth birthday. We had just transferred to a new High School and had only a few classes together. When we were smaller, we hadn't had many friends, and we certainly never paid attention to boys.

However, I developed a huge crush on the captain of the gymnastics team. I joined his crowd of worshippers, even changing one of my few classes with my sister to be near him. The rift between us widened over the school year, until we would barely talk to one another. Ptitol had track after school and I had gymnastics practice, so I didn't see my twin until late in the evening.

I don't really know much about what Ptitol was doing them, but I remember she enrolled in intensive cross-country training at the Mugen Gakuen. It was there that she began attracting Kaolinite's attention. She took my twin under her wing, even convincing our parents to transfer Ptitol to the college.

Near the end of the school year, I finally drew the attention of my sempai, and agreed to go on a date with him. On the day of the date, I was so happy and I chattered and chattered to my red haired twin about how wonderful everything was. After silently enduring around ten minutes of my babbling, Ptitol stood up and slapped me on the cheek, telling me to shut up.

I was so shocked and hurt, I couldn't move for an hour, so I completely missed my date. I stayed in my room for half the night, having realized just how far apart I had grown from the person who should be closest to me. I burned all the silly love letters I'd written in anger, making up my mind to go and apologize to Ptitol. 

I left the house around two AM, and, guided by the note my twin had left on the counter, headed to the Mugen Gakuen. When I arrived there, I found one of the tracks still lit and my twin practicing her pole vault. Her skin was shining with sweat, so I could guess she had been at it for hours.

As I approached her, Ptitol turned to me suddenly, face contorted in anger. She ran at me, shoving me to the ground. Once again, I was too shocked to move. We went through several minutes of Ptitol slapping me before I could defend myself. We had both learned judo together as children, but she just seemed to be hitting me, no technique involved. I fought back, and, being much calmer than she was, soon began to gain the upper hand. Just as I was about to win, a blast of light knocked us away from one another.

Standing in front of us was Kaolinite (I recognized her from visits she'd made to our house to talk with our parents). I wasn't dressed in her usual lab coat, but in an extremely low-cut black gown. She also carried a staff topped by a black star. 

Kaolinite asked us if we wanted to become stronger and we both answered yes. She then took us deep beneath the school. Inside the room was a large pool of water, which Kaolinite stirred with her staff, making its surface sparkle and glow. 

We stepped up to the whirlpool, and I stared in amazement at my reflection. Instead of my bruised face and disheveled dress, I saw a smirking girl in a blue and black fuku and blue boots. Her smirk grew wider, and I felt a stinging pain on my forehead. Rage and fury like I had never felt before flooded my body and the agony became so great I thought that I would die. 

After the pain faded, leaving me weak and shaking, I glanced over at my sister. She had a black star, like the one decorating Kaolinite's staff, emblazoned on her forehead. She was very white and breathing in shallow gasps; and from the way she was staring at me, I could tell I had a black star as well.

I looked back at the pool, where I could still see our reflections. Ptitol was dressed in an outfit identical to mine, only in red and black instead of my blue. The images disappeared; and the surface of the flashed again briefly, this time expelling two globs of light that floated toward Ptitol and I. When I reached out to touch mine, it solidified and became a staff quite similar to Kaolinite's.

After the night we became Death Busters, my twin and I made amends, promising to work together and collect heart-crystals for our master, Pharaoh 90. We trained endlessly, and began attending classes at Mugen Gakuen. 

A few months after we started training, Kaolinite brought in another girl named Eudial and trained her separately from the two of us. She later brought in three other girls, but I only saw them when Kaolinite wanted to talk to us or at school functions. The two of us kept to ourselves, concentrating on our level instead of bickering like the other witches.

While the others trained separately, we trained as a team; one of us always appearing first, with the other coming later to catch the target off-guard. Since we had the same attack, we taught ourselves to combine our powers and double our strength.

Tomorrow is our turn. Professor Tomoe called us to his office today and relayed the news of Tellu's death. The news came as a shock to both of us. Our fellow witches, each destroyed in only a few weeks time since the Sailors noticed our operations.

I realized recently why we have been losing to those damned Sailor Senshi. When they aren't killing us, we are killing ourselves. I know for a fact that Mimete sabotaged Eudial's car. The others wouldn't have died if they'd spent more time fighting and less time gloating. They never even considered working together, but if they had, I'm at least a few of the Senshi would dead. Teamwork is why the Sailors are so strong, and teamwork is how my twin and I plan to beat them.

Ptitol is sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed, wavy red hair strewn across the pillow. I wish I could sleep like she does, but it doesn't really matter. Sleep or no sleep, everything will be over tomorrow. I sure we can do it.

I'm sure. 


	2. A Most Beautiful Weed: Tellu

The Most Beautiful Weed

The Most Beautiful Weed

As narrated by Tellu

I was the last to join the ranks of the witches 5, and the last girl Eudial ever had to complain about training. I also believe that I am on the best terms with Kaolinite, because I alone have never talked back or disagreed with her. It is safe to say that I am the quietest witch.

I was much weaker when I was younger. It is not like I couldn't walk to school or climb stairs, but any rigorous exertion had me gasping for breath. My parents went to many doctors trying to find a cure for me, but none could even diagnose my condition.

I was always I a shy, studious girl, whose only hobby was tending the small garden I grew in the backyard. Although my mother had dubbed the soil condition unsuited for a garden, it flourished. My flowers bloomed larger and longer. 

As I grew older, I had the desire to buy more expensive plants than my parents could afford. (My family had always been struggling to make ends meet, so there was little to indulge the children with)

Soon I happened upon the idea of growing produce instead of flowers, and then selling the crop. My scheme succeeded beyond anything even my brothers could have imagined. I quickly sold everything I had grown, and in the words of my satisfied customers, it was the some of the best them had ever tasted.

When I reached Middle School, I immediately joined the after school gardening club. I remember those days as the happiest of my life. Profits from my business had allowed my family to move to a larger apartment (where both my brothers had there own rooms). I had made many friends at school who shared my love of plants, and I had an entire greenhouse to keep me occupied. 

Then, one day in the spring, I found a plant in the back of the greenhouse. Its leaves were brown and brittle and it stalk was drooping. There is nothing I hate more than watching a plant die and being able to do nothing about it. The friend I was with told me that the plant was too far gone to save.

I refused to accept that. I jammed my fingers into the soil and gave the plant a lot of my energy. It began to grow at a tremendous rate, sucking even more energy from me. Vines wrapped around my arms, and I think that some even went under my skin.

My recollection of the next events is vague, but I can remember my friend screaming. Draw by the noise, the rest of the club had the pleasure of watching the plant nearly kill me.

I awoke later at the hospital, with my family and the (now enormous) plant. I could barely walk for the next few weeks, and when I was well enough to go back to school, I found myself kicked out of the gardening club and labeled a freak by my fellow students.

The final months of school saw me in a deep depression. I was teased mercilessly at school and my family was now terrified of me. I kept the plant, which blossomed into odiferous pink flowers whenever I came near it. I named it "Tellurian", after myself. 

One day when I was hiding behind the kitchens, sobbing, an auburn haired woman approached me and asked if I wanted to be able to work with plants without feeling weak. I gazed up at her with tear stained eyes, wanting to know how she knew about me.

She asked me the question again, and I answered yes. The woman, Kaolinite as I now know her, ordered me to follow her. I asked her if we could visit my house first, as I didn't want to leave my Tellurian behind.

When I emerged from the house with my plant (which was blooming like crazy, as usual), Kaolinite was pleased. She asked to carry it, and investigated it while we walked to the Tomoe Research Labs. 

Below the labs was a room whose center feature was a large pool of water. When I stepped up to the pool, its surface began to whirl and emanate bright light. When I touched the water, I saw my reflection (although the reflection was wearing a beautiful dress adorned with ropes of black beads).

The surface sparkled again, a deep, tingling ache spread through my body. Truth to tell (although my fellow witches hated it), the pain felt good, like a growing pain. I sensed something bury itself in my chest, but I didn't find out until later that it was an immature daimon that would enhance my gift with plants.

I was then presented Eudial, Mimete, and Viluy. The first thing Eudial did was complain about having to train me, but she soon was surprised and slightly miffed to learn that I possessed the strongest raw power. That's the reason my level is so high, even though I had the least time to train.

I don't really know anything about Eudial's past, but she was trained by Kaolinite herself. She works with computers and does not attend class at Mugen Gukuen. She is also a terrible driver.

Mimete has a lovely voice, so Tomoe made her an idol and uses her to attract people to the college. She and Eudial used to be good friends, but Mimete keeps threatening to kill Eudial.

The twin sisters who were the first to join the Death Busters keep to themselves. I, nosy as I am, don't even now their names, though I saw them practicing a combined attack once.

And now I come to Viluy. To tell a secret, I have a crush on her, or rather, did. With a daimon filling me with anger and hatred, I can't say that I feel love anymore. Eudial found her with her computer skills, but Viluy is even more talented at the keyboard than she is. (I don't even know how to use a computer) Viluy is always giving Kaolinite and Eudial grief, to the point where she and Eudial got into a fight. At least that's what Mimete told me.

I don't understand why I like her, maybe it has to do with that old saying, opposites attract. She tried to teach me to use I computer once, but declared me incompetent after fifteen minute. That was mostly because I couldn't concentrate with her there. I should have asked Eudial to teach me.

But that's enough about that. My duties as a witch include taking care of the Mugen Gukuen greenhouses, and searching for pure heart crystals. Kaolinite also has me growing as many Tellurians as I can. I don't know why, but I sure that she will have a special purpose for them.

She also taught me what she promised. I am much stronger now, as the daimon inside of me lends me its strength, so I don't give in all away to plants. Kaolinite also showed me how to take energy from the plants themselves. I only do this after I've been working with the Tellurians, which absorb little bits of me into themselves. It makes me feel sick.

The first Tellurian is still alive. I keep it in my personal greenhouse, where none of the students are allowed. Sometimes I go in there and talk to it about my life. I would never tell anyone else this, but I still do it. I think it has kept me from becoming a complete sadist, like Viluy or Eudial.

I wish I could go and see my family again. But I don't want them to see what I have become in order to serve Pharaoh 90. A few times, instead of feeding off of a plant when I felt weak, I took a seedling Tellurian into the college with me. Once I found a student alone, I attacked them using the Tellurian, draining their strength into me. On all occasions, my victims died. But what shocked me the most is, I didn't feel guilty.

Do I regret coming here? Not in the least. My reason for serving the Death Busters is different than all the others. I have no idea why Eudial or the twins are here, but Tomoe gave Mimete what she allows wanted, so I suppose she feels indebted to him. I think Viluy just likes being destructive, because she certainly enjoy her job the most.

Me, I truly believe in what we are doing. I don't know how the Death Busters world was ruined. Maybe they were the losers of a war and then exiled, or maybe there was an accident that made their world unlivable. But don't they . . . don't we have just as much right to live as the humans?

I think so.


	3. Binary Mosaic: Viluy

Binary Mosaic

Binary Mosaic

As narrated by Viluy

"Excuse me, Bidou Yui-sempai?" came the timid voice from behind me. I turned, finding myself facing a girl from my second period science class. She was bowing to me, her face red. In her hands was a parcel of some sort.

"Yes, Hideo Yatsuka-san, what is it?" I ask her, not understanding my situation.

The girl's blush deepens. "These are some cakes I made at home. Please, take them as a token of my admiration for you!"

I relieve her of the package, not knowing how to react. "Arigato, Hideo Yatsuka-san—" before I can finish, the girl has run off. I stare at the thing in my hands; it is wrapped in a floral handkerchief and a sweet smell drifts from the contents.

I continue on my way to my dorm, which I share with three of my fellow witches. Eudial is in her room, busy with her computer. Mimete is in the main room, along with Tellu. Mimete is scribbling in a tattered notepad she always has with her. Tellu is fussing with a calculator, probably trying to average out her student's grades. 

I toss the cakes down on the table. Mimete and Tellu look up and Eudial steps out of her room.

"Here, someone eat these." 

I was fourth to join the Witches 5, and the girl who gave Eudial the most grief during training. I was born to wealthy parents, and originally attended a private Christian girls school. I was actually born in Europe, but my parents moved to Japan because of my father's business. 

At school, I excelled in all academics, but was often disciplined for my "loose and sharp tongue", as one instructor put it. I always spoke my mind; to my teachers, fellow students, even to my father.

At school, my special forte was computers. I had first learned to use one when I was six, and quickly mastered all functions. By age fourteen, I could bypass the school computer's security codes. Once I was passed them, I could do whatever I wanted. I would change records (especially removing offenses from my own), screw with finances, or make the intercom system do strange things.

I soon became bored with such simple games. I started moving financial assets. The money allocated for advertisement in my father's business somehow ended up in a North American lottery. Any company, or even the government, could be my prey. True, I didn't hit the government as much as I hit private companies or educational institutes, but they were the most fun. Once, I even used the e-mail of a national politician to send libelous messages to other government officials. It was hard to keep from laughing when that came on the news. 

Not even my parents suspected me. I made sure that the authorities could never trace the damage back to me. To those around me, I was just that annoying, disobedient schoolgirl. 

And then I picked the wrong target.

Mugen Gakuen.

My attack on the college was routine enough. I wiped out a small portion of the grade records and moved large portions of the research funding to my father's private account.

The next morning, I awoke to find a strange message on my computer screen.

You must be very clever, to get past our security like that. However, the damage you did is impressive. Unless you wish to be revealed to the legal authorities concerning your activities, please meet me tonight on the northeast corner of your roof. Do not come armed.

Sincerely,

Arimura Yuuko 

I was surprised at being detected, but also intrigued by the message. That night, despite the thunderstorm raging outside, I went up the roof. There I saw a red haired girl wearing normal civilian clothing. However, her impression of normality was ruined by the large gun she carried.

Once I was within five feet of her, she turned the gun on me. I'll admit I was afraid, after all, this woman was smart enough to hack into my home computer.

"Viluy," she said coldly, "You can either come and join me and my fellow Death Busters, or," she pointed the gun at my chest. "The Messiah can sleep sated tonight."

I had no idea at the time what she was talking about, but I certainly wanted to live. So I went with her. She lowered the gun and told me to take her into my house. We crept through the darkened rooms, until we were on the first floor. We then went outside, to where the girl's (Eudial as I now know her) car was waiting.

It only took one ride with her to teach me I never wanted to again. Eudial is an awful driver. I was amazed that by the time we got to the Tomoe Research Labs, she hadn't gotten a single ticket.

It was still raining when she took me inside. We took an elevator down to the lowest levels. On the way, Eudial explained to me the ambitions of the Death Busters, and what would be expected of me once I became a member. The more I heard about it, the more excited I became. After all, my hobby for the last few years had been causing pandemonium and here was a change to wreak even more destruction.

We soon entered a room with a large crystalline structure in the background and a standing pool of water in the foreground. As I approached the natatorium, its surface swirled, clouded and then cleared, revealing an image of myself. 

My first instinct was to blink. My reflection was wearing an odd garment composed of a black dress embellished with mosaic-like – at the hips and chest. I also had what appeared to be a lace doily stuck to my head. 

I reached out to touch the image, but when I touched the water, a freezing sensation spread over my body. Although the feeling lasted only a minute or two, I came back to consciousness shaking and with Eudial touching my forehead.

Exhausted, I feel asleep quickly in my new room at the college. In the morning I was introduced to my other fellow witch, Mimete. My first impressions of her have never been updated. She is an idiot airhead and I'm glad that she's off touring most of the time.

Later that day I met Kaolinite, who instructed me about the basic uses of my powers. After that day, I rarely saw Kaolinite, as it was Eudial who did most of my teaching. We didn't get along from day one. I would always contradict her, or tease her about her inferior computer skills.

Once, we got so angry with each other, that the fighting became physical. Kaolinite soon showed up to break up the fight. I doubt anyone wants to know how we were punished, except maybe Mimete, who could giggle about it to Tellu.

Tellu was inducted into the Witches 5 about four months after myself. I would say we don't get along, but in a totally different way than the ways I don't get along with Eudial, Mimete, or Kaolinite. Tellu is as quiet as I am outspoken. Once, when I was working in the lab, I turned around and saw Tellu in the doorway. She was just standing there and watching me. I have no idea how long she was there.

She and I are like polar opposites in personality and powers. I her first weeks here, I couldn't help but wonder if she had some kind of crush on me, or was just terrified of my presence. I hate myself for worrying about her so much. She often comes in at night drained of energy, or so full of it I'd wonder if what had happened. If she does like me, I despise myself for returning those feelings.

I never really had any friends when I was smaller, or crushes for that matter. I always have; and still consider my peers to be a worthless lot. Now they are valuable only for the pure heart they might possess. 

I wish that Professor Tomoe would allow all of us to begin active duty, and not just Eudial. We would have better chances of defeating the Senshi if we attacked different targets simultaneously. I wish we knew who those damn Sailors were. It would make getting rid of them much easier. Maybe I should work on that . . . 

The slightest of noises from behind makes me turn around. Tellu is standing in front of me, holding the package from this afternoon, which is now opened. She eats one cake, and then another, until half of the original eight are left. She then sets them down near me, and leaves silently.

I wonder how they taste.


	4. A Song from the Silence: Mimete

The Melody of Silence

A Song from the Silence

As narrated by Mimete

I love being an idol, I really do. Ever since I was small, it was all I wanted. It's so wonderful to be adored and worshipped by thousands of otaku. Now if those pesky pretty soldiers would just stop interfering.

Sadly, I can't tell all my wonderful fans about the real me. They know me only as Mimi Hanyu, the perfect darling idol. The real me is much different than the sweet, mild-mannered girl you'll see on TV. 

I am the third girl to be inducted into the Witches 5, and the first girl Eudial ever had to complain about training (the title is honorary, Tellu was the first to say it). Although the others tease me about my low level, I think I have the most important and best job. More on that later.

Sixteen years ago, I was born into a fairy tale life. I had rich parents who made sure I never had to want for anything. I had everything that I could, and my life was I happy dream until I was nine years old.

(Hey, that sounds like a great idea for a song!)

Ever since I could read and write I've making up rhymes and poems that I later turn into songs. I keep them all in a shabby, thick little notebook that I've had for about five years. The time I really started writing down more than just couplets was when my parents began to fight. 

I don't really remember just what they were fighting over, but it certainly had an adverse effect on me. Instead of doing my work at school, I was jotting down songs on spare notebook paper. I didn't answer my teachers in class. Soon, the principal brought this to the attention of my parents.

Now they began to blame each other for my difficulties at school. To escape their bickering, I was almost always in my room, furiously scribbling in my notebook or drowning out their yelling with the TV, music, or mangas I bought. Whenever I was feeling particularly depressed, I would talk out my problems with an actor or character.

My parents divorced, and my mother was given custody of me. He soon started a living Takara Jenny who was about twenty years younger than my mother. If Viluy thinks that _I'm _a flake, she should have met her. After a few months, they broke up, and the second bitch waltzed in. 

My mother had moved away to Yokohama, but things weren't much better when I visited her each month. She had remarried another divorcee, a television producer with two screaming brats who some how became _my _responsibility. 

One day when I had just taken the long, bored-out-of-your-skull trip to my mother's house, I arrived to find my mother and stepfather heading out for a "romantic evening", leaving me to watch the twins.

I'd had about as much crap from my parents as I could take, taking only my credit cards, my favorite manga, and (of course) my notebook, I caught a bus to the downtown retail district. I wandered around for a few hours, then stopped and wondered if I should go back to the house.

Instead of going home, I went shopping. When I first arrived at the stores, I considered dying my hair a different color, but was soon sidetracked by a new manga written by my favorite author.

I bought that, along with this cute little bag to hold all my stuff and an adorable pair of sunglasses. I also sighted a gorgeous little skirt in a store window and went in to inquire about the price, when a poem came to me.

I walked as I wrote, and soon the poem became a full-fledged song. By the time I reached the fancy dresses section, I had almost three pages of lyrics. 

Across the aisle from me, I saw a frail little girl with a woman who had the kind of cleavage I'd always dreamed of having. They were bickering over what gown to buy the girl. 

I didn't really think much of them right then, so I went back to humming possible tunes for my song. When I settled on one, I began to sing it out loud. The woman immediately turned her attention to me. 

She walked over and introduced herself as Kaori, assistant to Professor Tomoe of Mugen Gakuen and caretaker of his daughter. She also complemented my voice and the song.

Her introduction caught me off guard. I'd heard a lot about Tomoe and his school in magazines. I knew that it was a school for geniuses and the incredibly talented. I also wondered why she cared, and asked her as much.

"Kaori" (who I now call Kaolinite) complimented me on my voice again, and asked if I wanted to do something with it.

Well, there it was, my loyal worshippers, the chance I had always dreamed of. How could I have said no?

I don't remember much of our trip to Professor Tomoe's labs, as I was so excited. Actually, the idea of making me into an idol belonged to the professor, as Kaolinite only recognized my power potential.

Of course, I had the experience with the 'pool that all of us seemed to have. Soon after that, Kaolinite began training me to use my voice. Yes, that's where my powers lie. I'm not as strong as Eudial or Tellu, but I work in more subtle ways. The songs I sing can depress, uplift, control, bring together and even kill. No wonder everyone loves me.

When I finished my voice instruction, I met Eudial. We trained together, and were good friends, but, that was before our little "snail" incident. It was her fault entirely, and I can't see why she got so upset. Now I just wish she would bite the dust so I can take over.

But that's _not _important to me.

The next witch to join was Viluy, who has nothing but disdain for me. I don't exactly hold a very high opinion of her, either. She's workaholic and destructive, not to mention her bitchy temper.

After her came Tellu, the human Miracle-Gro. She's about the best company around, when I'm not off and socializing with my equals (other celebrities and such). She tells me all sorts of gossip, and I give her all the rumors I know. If anything, she has kept me sane through all the anger and hatred inside.

Tellu is also very funny. Not in the comedian sense, but in her actions. I'm _sure _she has this crush major on Viluy, but never does or says anything about it. I just guess she isn't willing to risk the other witch's aforementioned temper. 

Yet another wonderful idea for a song! I'll just have to make some minor changes, and it can go on my next album.

I'm sure you'll all simply love it.

And that's what matters to me.

Being adored. 


End file.
